Shape of my Heart
by and if we let go
Summary: Pero esas sonrisas que ella le dirigía, que hacían que sintiese que alguien le apretaba sus corazones hasta sacarlos de su pecho, no lo hacían sentir muy seguro. Drabble.


**Todo le pertenece a la BBC.**

**Un regalo de cumpleaños para Lore (y que lo disfrutes con tu flawless ser).**

* * *

Hay verdades que simplemente se deben aceptar: como es el hecho de que Jack Harkness, en la mayoría de sus aventuras, va a terminar desnudo o a punto de (era ridícula la cantidad de veces que esto pasaba). O como que Rose Tyler siempre va a dejar manchas de esmalte de uñas en su Consola (siempre hay rosado, de todas las tonalidades, y luego hay azul, un TARDIS-azul que al Doctor le gusta bastante). También que la chaqueta de cuero del Doctor nunca, pero nunca, se debía tocar, especialmente por Jack que la utilizó para fines perversos y para Rose que una vez la utilizó para resguardarse del frío y la dejó mojada porque casualmente nevó.

No le gustaba que la tocaran. A su chaqueta, por supuesto.

Del mismo modo, también habían verdades que eran complicadas de aceptar. Por ejemplo, que Rose preferiría quedarse con él y Jack para siempre que volver a su plana vida de antes y que Jack tenía un pasado oscuro del que no quería hablar y del que tenía pesadillas cada noche. Y luego estaba el Doctor, que tenía muchas verdades difíciles y actos oscuros dentro de él.

Uno de los hechos que él no quería hablar (uno de muchos, en realidad) era sobre sus corazones. Todo el universo sabía que el Doctor era un Señor del Tiempo, tenía dos corazones y que viajaba en una caja azul, pero lo que no sabían era que realmente sus corazones no estaban allí en su pecho.

Durante la Guerra, se sentían como dos huecos vacios y amargos que cada vez se hacían más grandes con cada pérdida en el campo de batalla. Después de la Guerra, eran dos agujeros negros tragándose todo a su paso: su compasión, su simpatía, sus ganas de vivir y todos los órganos vitales a su paso. Pero luego, Rose Tyler llegó y lo hizo mejor. Le remendó sus corazones lo mejor que pudo, ahora no había hueco, sino una sensación de llenura que latía.

Cuando miraba a Rose daba gracias, a cualquiera que estuviese escuchando, por su pecho vacío y frío. Así no tenía la necesidad de sentir algo por ella, ningún calor que lo hiciera cálido por dentro ni ningún estúpido sentimiento que lo hiciese vulnerable a los enemigos. No se iba a dejar sentir nada por ella si eso significaba dolor. Si significaba vacío. Si lo hacía sensible a la soledad.

Rose Tyler sería su compañera fiel, que lo ayudaría y que se iría finalmente cuando se diese cuenta que había convivido con un monstruo. Sí, así sería, lo veía claramente.

No fue así. Rose lo curó y descubrió el calor.

Por supuesto, no estaban completamente arreglados, eso llevaría tiempo, así se recuperaban la mayoría de las cosas rotas. Ahora, cuando se imaginaba la forma de sus corazones, se los imaginaba con feas cicatrices cruzándolos, separando cada válvula y latiendo con esfuerzo cada vez que la sangre pasaba.

(_Tap-tap-tap-tap)_

Esas cicatrices en sus corazones lo hacían duro y áspero, pero a la vez lo llenaban y reconfortaban cuando pensaba en la Guerra del Tiempo (o tal vez 'corazones' era un eufemismo para 'Rose Tyler'). Ahora eran dos órganos latientes que pasaban sangre y experimentaban nuevos sentimientos. Sentimientos que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

(Por ella, que fue la primera humana con la que habló después de su regeneración y la primera que lo vio por cómo era realmente, no como un ser sin sentimientos que no sentía compasión ni piedad con los demás. Era desesperante. Desesperante porque ella no experimentaba miedo por él)

Rassilon, ella lo estaba haciendo tan sensible como una chica ¡hasta el Dalek lo supo y por eso se aprovechó de ella! Se aprovechó de la chica que am- No. No podía. No estaba listo para eso. Sí, la apreciaba y se preocupaba de ella, nada más, nada profundo. No.

Era un Señor del Tiempo, el último Señor del Tiempo, su raza no se comportaba así.

(_pero la amas)_

Qué no. No podía ser amor. Ni Jack Harkness ni un despreciable Dalek lo sabían. Solo él.

Pero esas sonrisas que ella le dirigía, que hacían que sintiese que alguien le apretaba sus corazones hasta sacarlos de su pecho, no lo hacían sentir muy seguro.


End file.
